The present invention disclosed herein relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device including a light emitting display part and a reflective display part and a method of manufacturing the same.
Among displays being released at present, light emitting type displays have superior image quality in the dark environment, but the image quality thereof under the strong sunlight is deteriorated. Also, the light emitting type displays consume a lot of energy. On the other hand, reflective displays have no energy consumption and are improved in image quality rather in the external strong sunlight. However, the reflective displays are deteriorated in the image quality in the display region dark environment. Therefore, if the light emitting type displays and the reflective displays are properly operated according to the external environments, the image quality may be improved, and also the energy consumption may be reduced.